A Painful Lesson To Remember
by SheridanLeighxx
Summary: After Rin wanders off a winds up in trouble yet again, Sesshomaru takes it upon himself to give her a spanking. Maybe this will teach her she cannot just take a leave when she feels like it. Especially when no one knows where she is.


**Rin's Punishment**

 ***Contains spanking, I do not own inuyasha or any of it's characters. Sesshomaru takes control after Rin makes a habit of disobeying him. She will soon learn it is wiser to do as she is told.***

From the day that Sesshomaru had allowed Rin to join him she was a sweet,well mannered girl. Sesshomaru before at the beginning had no feelings of any form towards her, those might wonder why he let her join him never the less she had and he was beginning to develop a sense of duty for her protection, though he would not admit it. Jaken as always close by yelling at the girl was beginning to irritate him.. Rin was asking questions for both curiousity and also finding ways to pass the time.

"Master Jaken, I'm a child still and will get taller, so how come you say you are a fully grown demon and yet you are so small? Is something wrong with you?"

"Oh silly girl, don't ask such stupid questions, you're wasting my time, now be quiet before I -"

"Jaken. Leave her be."

"But m'lord, I!.."

Sesshomaru stops and shoots Jaken a peircing stare. Jaken falls silent.

Days like this fell extremely often; same old, same old. Sesshomaru was away often leaving Rin with Jaken for a couple of hours, for the most part it was quiet and Rin was well behaved as she awaited the return of her Master. But on this particular day she decided she was tired of doing the same thing every day, Jaken sit's complaining about his lifestyle with babysitting, or AuUn sleeps while she makes flower chains. All of a sudden, Rin turns around to find Jaken asleep, she see's an oppotunity, she slips away into the woods. Located in the woods, is an abandoned hut..

"Would would have lived all the way out here?"

Meanwhile back at the campsite, Sesshomaru returns to find Jaken asleep and Rin missing, "Jaken! Wake up."

"Oh! M'lord! How was it?"

"Rin, where is she?"

"I regret to inform you Sire, I am unsure." *WHACK* Jaken felt a fist come down on his head and looked up to see Sessomaru leave in search of Rin. "My lord?"

Silence follows, Jaken stays behind. Sesshomaru moves forward.

Rin, still at the hut goes inside, where she is greeted by two large snake demons. "Ooh look brother! It's been a week since we ate and this girl sure looks a good snack!"

"Yes indeed, let's pull her apart and share halfs of this human girl!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, please! Help me!"

The snakes mock and laugh at her, "Lord Sesshomaru! merrr! Stupid child he will not come! Let's start brother."

Their coils tighten around her as they attempt to crush her, Rin quickly losing the ability to breathe finds herself passing out."

Sesshomaru enters after following her scent and quickly running after her call for help, see's her in danger, he leaps with his sword slicing the two snakes in half, they crumbled away being left to dust. Sesshomaru, picks up the girl and makes an attempt to wake her.

"Rin, you are safe, respond to me now."

Rin slowly comes to, opening her eyes and gradually meeting Sesshomaru's gaze. He is calm, he checks her over. "Rin, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No lord Sesshomaru, I am okay." Sesshomaru's eyes went from calm to angry following confirmation she was well. Rin noticing the sudden change in his expression steps back hanging her head.

"Rin. Why did you wander off? You know you are to stay by the camp. So why now do I find you in a demon infested hut when you knew full well it was wrong to come here?" Sesshomaru's voice was firm, but he did not yell.

"My lord, I am sorry."

"That doesn't answer my question Rin."

"Lord, I know I should have stayed behind. But all Jaken ever does is yell at me and make me feel like a burden if I am around, he was asleep so I slipped away hoping to return before you did just to find a way to pass time! I never wanted to cause trouble I promise you. Please do not be angry with me Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Rin, I forgive you. However your disobedience will not go unpunished, I will now administer a spanking. If you resist me I will make it a lot worse for you. Do you understand?"

With a worried look washing over her face Rin, hesitant to answer lets out a small "Yes, sir."

"Then come here, I will spank you hard. You will recieve this and you may think on what it is to be obidient, come." After sitting himself down on a bench outside the hut; Sesshomaru, gently grabbing her arm quickly pulls her over his lap. Rin shaking and tears forming begins to panic. Sesshomaru can smell her fear, he places his hand over her back, "Rin, do not be scared, this will be over quickly if you cooperate.

"Yes my lord..."

Lifting her kimono to bare her bottom, he raises his arm in the arm, he brings it down hard and quick. More slaps follow. *smack smack smack smack smack* Rin is holding back tears. Sesshomaru carrying on with more painful smacks. *Smack smack smack!* They are getting harder and harder the more land. Sesshomaru has now let 30 smacks fall. Rin, no longer able to fight, she let's her tears fall and let's out a cry of pain, numerous in fact. "Lord Sesshomaru, please! It hurts I promise I will behave, stop now, I'm begging you!

Sesshomaru takes a moment to speak with her though he does not halt the spanking.

"Rin, you will not disobey me. *Smack* Understand? *Smack* I allow you to follow me on my journey and truth be told I have developed a lot of care for you! *smack* When you are told to stay with Jaken in my absence you do so! *smack* I cannot allow you to wander off endangering yourself. *smack* You nearly got killed today. *smack* I am trusting that you will not repeat this behavior. Should you do this again, I will punish you again. *smack* But bear in mind, this was not me going hard on you. *smack* Sesshomaru pauses.

"Next time, you really will know about it. Now I am going to give you 10 more smacks to finish this, you may cry as loudly as you want, but if you dare to beg me to stop, I will take that as a sign you are not learning your lesson. Now prepare yourself, this will be painful. Rin, nods.

Sesshomaru raises a leg, Rin dangling slightly forward takes a breath. Sesshomaru, has he positioned so he can strike her sitting spots.

10 smacks follow *smack, smack, smack, smack, smack* Rin is wailing in agony *smack, smack, smack,smack, smack*

"You did well Rin, now. Are you sorry?"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru! please forgive me I'm really sorry!" Sesshomaru taking the kimono back down to cover her up pulls her in for a hug. "I forgive you. Now we move on, we don't need to speak of this again. But remember what you was told." Rin sobbing into his chest silently, "Yes lord. I promise, I won't disobey you again."

Sesshomaru places her down, "Excellent, now come. We head back to camp."

Rin walks beside him grabbing his sleeve, feeling rather clingy. Sesshomaru did not object, nor did he mind. And so, followed a silent walk back.

 **I hope to anyone who read this I did a good job, please feel free to leave feedback. - Sheridan.**


End file.
